


Gift

by planetundersiege



Series: Pidgance Month 2k17 [30]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: CLEAN YOUR ROOM, Cute, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gift, Happy Pidge, Kigurumi, Lance can sew, Oneshot, Pidgancemonth2k17, Sewing, Short Story, Shy, Small gift, Voltron, late night, shy lance, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Day thirty: Gift.Lance has a gift for Pidge.





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Okay one of my great aunts got a heart attack and took an ambulance to the hospital. Please pray for her, all of my grandma’s siblings are so close to me like if they were my actual siblings, even though there’s over a 50-60 year old gap between us. I grew to with them and I’m so nervous, I just had to write it somewhere because I’m nervous.

Lance gulped as he shyly walked towards the room of his girlfriend. The corridors in the castle of lions were brightly lit up like usual, and it was empty. That’s kind of what to expect when it’s usually time to sleep, but Lance knew Pidge always stayed up a few extra hours.

So now it was time.

As he stood outside of the door, he took a few deep breaths before walking in.

Pidge sat on her bed, in her green altean pajamas and green lion slippers, her homemade laptop in her knees as she was tinkering with it. Like usual so to say.

“Hey babe”, Lance said as he tried to maneuver through the crowded room. Wow Pidge probably should clean up soon, there are literally space animal grubs flying around in the room and no one is questioning that.

“Hey Lance”, she said, glasses shining as she looked to her right. “Shouldn’t you be asleep like the rest?”.

“Shouldn’t you?”.

“Touché. But you know I haven’t had a healthy sleeping schedule ever right, unlike you with your skincare routine”, she smirked at him, making a funny face.

“Well I think the face does a pretty good job with attracting nerdy ladies in green”, he said, before giving Pidge his trademark smile.

“I have no idea how that happened either, love sure is weird”, she said, and then looked down at her laptop, typing something in, in a foreign font mixed with Earth numbers.

“Yeah sure is. But like, I got here for a reason”.

“Huh?”, she asked. “Okay, tell me about it”.

The blue paladin quickly left the room, got the box that he had placed outside and then went back on.

His face was completely red as he looked down at the floor and handed her the mystery gift.

“Is this for me?”.

“Yeah it is. I made it myself”.

As Pidge opened the box, inside was a green kigurumi with cat ears that resembled her lion, along with the Voltron sign on the front. The kigurumi even had a tail.

“Oh my god Lance this is so cute! You really made it yourself?”.

“Yeah I did. Only the best for you. Do you like it?”.

Pidge gave him a huge grin.

“Of course I do! It looks so cozy. In fact, get out of my room so I can change into it”.

And so, Lance got thrown out of Pidge’s room with a smile on his face.

She liked it…

The only question she had was how Lance had gotten sewing fabric.


End file.
